


All Hands

by Pocky_1691



Category: Tendershipping - Fandom, Yugioh
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ryou, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tendershipping, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_1691/pseuds/Pocky_1691
Summary: Ryou rides a bus through the city and finds herself in someone's hands
Relationships: Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	All Hands

Ryou stands quietly while she rides a pretty packed city bus. Her eyes wander a bit as she shifts her feet a little. Then she softly gasps, feeling a hand on her buttocks. The hand cupping to her curve before roaming a bit. Ryou shifts her feet again which causes the hand to pull away. However it didn’t last long. That hand found its way back to Ryou.

Ryou’s cheeks, on her face, blush a faint pink. She looks around the bus once again. It’s quite packed with people, not much for wiggle room. She then gasps when the wandering hand slips beneath her blue skirt. Ryou shuts her eyes tight as she feels fingers graze across her white cotton panties. Those fingers then slip inside just a bit before the whole hand retracts due to people shuffling because the bus is letting on more people to this sardine can on wheels.

Ryou could now feel her groper behind her, especially their member that is hardening against her bum.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” he whispers into her ear, “How excited you make me feel?”

Ryou didn’t answer or respond whatsoever. All she does is to bite her bottom lip.

She then feels a hand graze up and down her back before both hands slip under her white blouse. Ryou could feel those hands go up her bare back and unclasp her bra. She gives a shiver as those hands go around her sides, tickling her skin. Those fingers slip underneath the now loose bra before releasing the breasts from the cups. Ryou could feel the groper’s index fingers rub circles on her nipples. Ryou realizes right then that they’re budded.

How long have they been this way and how did slight actions from the groper earn such excitement were thoughts that ran through Ryou’s mind.

Until…

“Someone else is excited too.”

Ryou’s cheeks blush as she bites her bottom lip again. Her eyes roam around to find that not one person was paying attention to them. Not one is noticing a pair of hands in her shirt.

Those hands then cup her breasts… and those breasts fit into those hands quite perfectly.

They were given many squeezes while the groper grinds his groin against Ryou’s bum. Then he latches his lips to the side of her neck, thanks to the young woman having her long snow white hair in a ponytail. Ryou bit her lip a tad harder in an attempt to keep noises to herself. Although they were still somewhat audible from her throat.

Soon one hand slips downward, escaping from Ryou’s blouse and into her skirt. The young woman squirms a bit as she feels fingers enter her panties once again. Ryou grasps at the pervert’s wrists once she feels a couple fingers slip inside her. She shuts her eyes tight again, feeling her body heat up as those fingers move.

“My my you’re so wet,” he whispers before emitting a faint little chuckle in her ear, then whispers some more, “It makes me so hard to feel how excited you are.”

Ryou musters a faint whimper. She felt her thighs shake as she hears him give breathy moans directly into her ear. She then takes a shaky breath as she could feel her wetness drip down his fingers especially when his thumb begins to rub against her clit.

Just as sparks flew like crazy from this public lewdness the bus, for some ungodly reason, let even more people come abroad. As more passengers come onto the bus, Ryou feels herself be pulled backwards. She takes small steps to prevent tripping and attracting attention. She soon finds herself in the bathroom in the very back of the bus. With the door closed and locked, there is barely any spare room with the two of them inside.

“There. Much better.”

Ryou parts her lips but didn’t respond.

“Now… try not to be so loud, alright? I mean, unless you want them to hear.”

Ryou wanted to elbow him and call him a plethora of names but instead pouts her lower lip a bit. She didn’t feel she had much of a position to do so since he still had his hands all over her body underneath her clothes.

The groper doesn’t waste much time and bends Ryou over the sink. She grips the edges of the porcelain appliance, whimpering a little as her skirt and panties are moved to hang at her knees. She could feel those hands brush over the skin of her buttocks before cupping and squeezing those firm yet soft cheeks. Her hands grip the sink tighter when she feels a tongue against her core. She emits more little noises as that perverted tongue continues to taste her.

Ryou could feel his face pressed against her nether regions, those hands kept up their squeezing and kneading which causes her toes to curl within her high heels. A short yet quite audible moan escape the young woman’s lips when such tongue begins flickering over that sensitive clit of her.

The intensity begins to really get to Ryou, all that groping and teasing. Her thighs trembling once again to such sensations. She turns around to look behind her shoulder.  
“If you’re going to do it, then just do it!”

He slowly pulls away, “Oh? Waiting for it to be over already?”

Ryou turns her head to look in front of herself.

“…or is that your way of begging me to give it to you good?”

Ryou picks up her head a bit, finding herself looking into the mirror on the wall of this tiny bathroom. Through the mirror, for the first time during this trip, Ryou makes eye contact. It lasts what seem like a long minute before Ryou looks away, giving her answer whether she meant to or not.

She then feels that spongy swollen tip rub against her. Only a few times before being inserted. Ryou could feel inch after inch filling her up. He pauses once he’s balls deep which could be felt against her.

“So wet and hot,” he whispers, practically purring as he grips her soft hips.

Then the movement begins. The sound of bare skin slapping faintly fills the small room. Soon moans join in, even Ryou couldn’t hold her sounds to herself. Just then she is pulled into a somewhat standing position, her back in a small arch. Of course he did it that way so he could feel up Ryou’s gorgeous breasts once again. With the new angle, the pervert’s member is given a better way to rub against the g-spot within Ryou’s walls.

If Ryou couldn’t hold her moans before, she really couldn’t hold them now. A hand releases from her bosom to cover her mouth.

“Not so loud, unless you trying to get them to know what we’re doing.”

The pleasure of this act is fogging Ryou’s mind. As much as she didn’t want the fellow public to know, the stimulation is much too good.

The other hand eventually moves from Ryou’s breast to her hip, aiding in faster and harder thrusts. Ryou then arches her back more, moaning more against his hand on her mouth. Her body moving on its own, spreading her legs to more access. She could hear those breathy moans in her again.

“Feels… so… good…”

Ryou couldn’t deny that it felt good to her as well. Her insides being rubbed, touched, and stimulated in all the right places. Also helps to have a plump sac slapping against her clitoris.

The young woman knew she’s close, feeling her walls clench more around the member inside her. Those hard thrusts were feeling a bit sloppy in Ryou’s opinion.

“I’m close…” he whispers, “I’m so close to spill my seed…”

“…and get you pregnant.”

Such a statement made Ryou’s face blush bright red. Not that she had a long time to process such a thought. The pleasure begins to fry her nerve endings as the thrusts goes full force, making her thinking of nothing but reaching her climax.

Such intensity builds up within Ryou until it reaches the breaking point. She moans aggressively against the hand on her mouth as she came. Her knees shake, making her grip the sink very tightly as they somewhat give out under her. She gives a whimpering moan as she feels him release inside her, listening to him grunt and groan during his own climax. A few more thrusts are given before he pulls out and gives a sigh of content.

The bus stops once again and Ryou knew this stop in the bus’s route is where she wants to get off. Once she exits the bathroom and passes by the many people, it was like nothing happened. She is redressed, even her bra is reclasped and her breasts are returned into the cups, looking like she did when she came onto the vehicle.

She takes a breath before she somewhat turns her upper body.

Whack!

“Ow! What was that for?” Bakura groans, rubbing his chest.  
Ryou huffs, “You can be such a jerk sometimes.”  
“You agreed to this before we even left the house to go to the theater.”  
“It’s just… it’s how you did it.”  
“The fantasy is that it’s a stranger making you feel good. Do you think a stranger would be so romantic?”  
Ryou looks down, softly sighing, “I suppose not.”  
“But it was very hot and they said hot sex helps with making babies.”

Ryou’s eyes move from looking at the gritty sidewalk to her stomach.  
“I know… and it was hot,” she admits.  
Bakura couldn’t help but smirk.

The two then begin the short walk to the movie theater.  
Bakura kept that smirk, “Who knows, perhaps we can just pick a bad movie and see what we can do about making sure we achieve pregnancy.”  
Ryou rolls her eyes, “Are you using getting pregnant to get extra sex?”  
Bakura shrugs his shoulders, “Why not? We’re trying to have a baby after all.”  
Ryou softly sighs, flashing a small smile. She then reaches over and holds Bakura’s hand.

“I love you… even when you’re a jerk.”  
“…I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and my writing might reflect that but once this idea came to mind, I had to write it


End file.
